Existing cellular network technologies are susceptible to poor coverage and/or blockage issues, including cellular dead spots, which can present problems when cellular connectivity is urgently needed. More particularly, there may be urgent situations (e.g., emergency situations and important calls) that are best addressed by phone calls when traveling in a vehicle. However, the occupants of such a vehicle may be put in danger or otherwise inconvenienced if an urgent situation arises while the vehicle travels over a road with cellular dead spots, because the ability of the occupants to communicate with the outside world using a mobile device may be limited or temporarily unavailable. Some cellular network technologies may be more susceptible to poor coverage and/or blockage issues than others. For example, because 5G operates in a wavelength more susceptible to blockage than LTE or other 4G technologies, 5G requires additional and closer placed base stations to provide the same level of service coverage. It would therefore be desirable to extend the coverage of one or more cellular networks to remote areas where data service is not as prevalent, or to provide better data service in high-blockage areas. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, or method that addressed on or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.